


Shifting Uploads

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Antivirus and Related Works [47]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Human Humanoids, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: Tron doesn't understand a User cultural issue; Sam talks it out with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That first tag was too on-the-nose not to use.

            “I do not understand this argument.”

 

            Sam looked up from the latest product test group results, and focused in on the report being played on the television.

 

            “Oh, boy...” He took a deep breath, then set his work aside, and joined Tron on the couch. Without looking, he grabbed up the T.V.’s remote and pressed the power button, then carefully tossed it aside. “Okay, so. You remember how Users have their own belief systems, right?

 

            Tron nodded, “Users’ Users; yes, I remember.”

 

            “Of course you do,” Sam grinned to himself a little, then slowly lost the grin as he tried to decide how best to phrase the issue at the heart of the debate Tron had caught. “Well, some Users believe that their User has some… pretty specific operational guidelines for them to follow, which contradict what other Users believe.”

 

            “Different Users’ Users would have different guidelines for their Users, depending on their individual parameters and purposes,” Tron commented, nodding along, and Sam hesitated again.

 

            “That makes sense, yeah. But, uh, a lot of Users think there’s only one Users’ User, though they don’t all agree on who. But anyway, uh… Some of these Users get really upset when other Users don’t adhere to the operational guidelines they think the Users’ User made.”

 

            Tron thought about that for a minute, then shifted to face Sam better, pulling one leg up onto the couch betwee the two of them. “… Can you give an example?”

 

            “Yeah, the uh, argument that was on T.V. Some Users get really mad when the, er… initial compile of new Users is stopped partway through. Like… uh…”

 

            “Flynn already told me some information about babies, Sam.” Tron commented, slightly amused, slightly distracted trying to comprehend the argument over abortion.

 

            Sam sighed in relief, “Okay, yeah. So there’s a while, roughly nine months, between Users combining genetic codes and a baby being born. Some Users think there’s a problem with, uh, aborting the baby before it’s born, and some don’t.”

 

            “Would they prefer to ‘abort’ the baby after it has compiled?” Tron asked, tilting his head.

 

            “No. Well… yeah, no. I don’t really know of any User that likes the idea of terminating a baby after it’s born. Users have rules between themselves about terminating other Users.”

 

            Tron nodded slowly, “Then the issue is… the User compiling the baby does not want to… and other Users… believe they must?” He looked at Sam for confirmation, who nodded, “And they believe this… because they believe that their Users’ User has prohibited this action?”

 

            “Yeah,” Sam nodded, actually pretty proud that Tron, a program for whom the entire concept of pregnancy and birth was completely alien, had such a grasp of the basic foundation of abortion.

 

            “Why don’t Users simply transfer the baby upload to another User that wants to fulfill that function?”

 

            Sam opened his mouth to say it wasn’t that simple, that modern medicine couldn’t accommodate such an action, but then he paused, considering how simple it would be with a SHIVA laser, to just move some code over when people were just strings of code, easily manipulated.

 

            “… You know what, you have a point.”

 

            He made a mental note to talk with Quorra about it in the morning.

 

            Sam turned the T.V. back on, to see that the debate had moved on to transgender rights. He reached out with his free hand to turn and pull Tron in against his side in a hug, then started flipping channels to find the Ninja Warrior marathon they’d originally stayed in to watch.

 

            “You have a _very_ good point.”


End file.
